


О демонах и смертных

by SwEv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon!Tom, Humor, M/M, Mage!Harry, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwEv/pseuds/SwEv
Summary: Гарри - маг. Том - демонический принц, заключенный в тело куклы. Конфузы, переделки и страдания Флинта прилагаются.





	О демонах и смертных

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [of demons and mortals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530969) by [rayfelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle). 



> Бета - Helga

Гарри рассматривает тряпичную куклу, безобидно лежащую у входной двери. Красотой игрушка похвастаться не может — пошита из коричневой шерстяной ткани, а красные пуговицы-глаза смотрятся нелепо. Чем-то она напоминает Гарри несуразных кукол вуду, которых развешивала по окнам мамаша Фигг — чокнутая соседка времен его детства. Впрочем, надо признать, даже ее поделки были симпатичнее.   
  
— Как она вообще сюда попала? — хмурится Гарри и чешет в затылке. — Что ж, может, Хедвиг понравится точить об нее когти, — наконец решает он. Конечно, сначала находку придется как следует постирать — мало ли что.  
  
Кукла выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы вскочить на ноги (одна целая, а вторая держится буквально на честном слове) и ткнуть одной из коротких ручонок в Гарри.  
  
— Да как ты смеешь, презренный смертный! Я не какая-то там кошачья игрушка!  
  
Гарри просто смотрит на нее:  
  
— Странно.  


***

— Я самый могущественный демон во всей вселенной, ты, ничтожный смертный! Я могу убить тебя одним движением мысли! — заявляет кукла после стирки. Кое-где на ней по-прежнему остались подозрительные следы, которые так и не сошли.   
  
— Да-да, конечно, — Гарри даже ее не слушает. Вместо этого он простыми черными нитками старательно пришивает полуоторванную ногу куклы. Держаться должно крепко, и пофиг, что цвет не тот. — Могущественный демон, великий и ужасный. Боюсь-боюсь.  
  
Кукла поднимает голову и сверлит Гарри жутковатыми глазами-пуговицами.  
  
— В тебе нет страха передо мной, — в ее голосе чувствуется усталость и какая-то безнадежность. 

Гарри поднимает одну бровь и делает последний стежок. Неплохо получилось, он даже немного гордится.   
  
— Очень сложно бояться куклы, приятель, демон ты там или нет. И вообще, видал я вещи и постраннее.  
Говорящие куклы — полная фигня по сравнению с тем случаем, когда Джеймс обрядил Гарри в вонючую козлиную шкуру и заставил часами носиться по лугам. Лили тогда пришла в бешенство, и Гарри потом еще неделю объедался утешительным мороженым.  
  
Кукла вздыхает и снова устраивается у Гарри на коленях.  
  
— Это кара, поистине не сравнимая ни с чем иным.  
  
Не кукла, а примадонна какая-то. 

***

Кошка Гарри, Хедвиг, следит за живой куклой пристально и внимательно. Та опасливо отодвигается поближе к центру кухонного стола.   
  
Гарри смеется, отхлебывая из кружки с горячим какао.  
  
— Так как тебя величают, грозный демон? — прошло уже пару дней, и найденыш слегка оттаял и сменил свою ненависть ко всему живому на чуть более адекватное поведение. — Я же не могу и дальше звать тебя просто куклой.  
  
Тот забирается в горшок с фиолетовой клубникой и усаживается на краешек.  
  
— Имя, что я избрал себе, полнится силой и вселяет страх в любого, кто его слышит. Я Волдеморт, властелин демонов! — затем означенный властелин поворачивает голову и какое-то время смотрит на клубнику: — Как в твоем жалком обиталище оказалось растение преисподней?  
  
— Папа подарил его мне на новоселье. Оно довольно прикольное, светится в темноте и все такое, — Гарри допивает какао и наклоняется, чтобы почесать Хедвиг за ушами. Норвежские кошки ужасно теплые и мягкие, он от них с ума сходит.  
  
Кукла — Волдеморт — продолжает рассматривать диковинный кустик.  
  
— И ты до сих пор жив? — в его голосе сквозит что-то похожее на изумление. — Странно.  
  
— Не говорящей игрушке рассуждать о странном, — огрызается Гарри и уходит на работу. Пожалуй, придется позвонить домой и поинтересоваться у Джеймса, не слышал ли он о каком-нибудь демоне с нелепым именем Волдеморт. 

***

— О, дорогой, вот сюрприз! Обычно ты вообще нам не звонишь! — Лили смеется в трубку; Гарри слышит, как на заднем плане играет Эд Ширан. — Что, твою квартиру затопило?   
  
Гарри хмурится в мерцающий экран рабочего компьютера.  
  
— Обижаешь, мам. Я звоню не только тогда, когда случается что-то плохое. На самом деле я просто хотел перекинуться парой слов с папой.  
  
— С Джеймсом? А-а, значит, у тебя проблемы с чем-то магическим? Надеюсь, на этот раз обошлось без феечек, которых он подпоил и подослал к тебе, помнишь? Это был кошмар, повсюду пыльца, уборка заняла целую вечность! — слышно, как Лили обо что-то споткнулась, но ее жизнерадостный монолог о былых провинностях родителя Гарри не прервался ни на мгновение.  
  
Душевные все-таки люди его предки.  
  
На заднем плане слышится нарастающий речитатив на староанглийском, который затем внезапно обрывается, когда Джеймс берет у жены трубку.  
  
— Гарри, сынок, привет! Лили сказала, что ты звонишь из-за каких-то окаменевших гномов? Это не я, честно-честно!  
  
— Что? Нет у меня никаких гномов! — Гарри моргает, вчитываясь в только что упавший на мейл бред, который оказывается новым заказом. — Нет-нет. Я нашел говорящую куклу, которая утверждает, что она принц демонов или что-то в этом духе. Ты случайно не в курсе их дел? Утверждает, что его зовут Волдеморт.  
  
— Волдеморт? Что за дурацкое имя, — некоторое время Джеймс, хихикая, шутит на тему волдыристых тортов и их вреда для пищеварительного тракта. — Я с демонами особо не контачу, но Ремус должен знать. Мы вечером как раз играем в покер, спрошу его.  
  
— Спасибо, пап, — Гарри вешает трубку и возвращается к попыткам расшифровать значение фразы «чумачечие аромасвечи для геев-волшебников».  


***

Оказывается, Ремус действительно слышал о Волдеморте. На самом деле парня звали Том Риддл и он был демоническим принцем, у которого в какой-то момент крыша поехала окончательно, даже по меркам демонов. Будто бы этот Том, хотя и так принадлежал к верхушке демонического общества, внезапно захотел еще больше власти.   
  
Остаток истории Джеймс воспроизвести не смог, потому что процесс выяснения подробностей щедро сдабривался эльфийским самогоном, но он точно запомнил, что какое-то время спустя Риддл исчез, и с тех пор никто о нем не слышал. Впрочем, остальным демоническим принцам (и принцессам), похоже, на его судьбу было откровенно наплевать.  
  
— Хм, — Гарри смотрит на всесильного принца ада, который в этот момент спасался бегством от его кошки и как-то не очень походил на воплощение величия, мощи и что там еще демонам полагается собой воплощать.  
  
Том очень сердито машет своими короткими ручонками на Хедвиг и верещит что-то о кошачьих слюнях в его набивке.  


***

Гарри просыпается от того, что Том чертит у него на животе странные пентаграммы. На какое-то мгновение оба они застывают посреди ночного мрака. Картину можно было бы даже назвать зловещей, если бы один из ее персонажей в этот момент не свалился под весом слишком тяжелого маркера.   
  
— Ты чего это удумал? — Гарри садится и сонно щурится, пытаясь разобраться в украшающих его грудь черных линиях. Кажется, такие символы используют в ритуалах магии души.  
  
Том лежит в складках одеяла с видом подавленным и откровенно несчастным. Примадонна как она есть.  
  
— Мне нужно тело. У тебя оно есть, и тебе оно явно без надобности. Выход очевиден, — наконец отвечает кукла, даже не пытаясь подняться.  
  
— Знаешь, а я ведь мог подарить тебя какому-нибудь детскому приюту, — Гарри вылезает из кровати, чтобы смыть пентаграмму. На часах два ночи, какого хрена ему приходится разбираться с этим именно сейчас? — Но нет, вот он я, добрейшей души человек, который даже следит за тем, чтобы тебя кошка не съела.  
  
Какое-то время Том молчит.  
  
— Пожалуйста, отдай мне свое тело, — наконец бурчит он с таким видом, словно эти слова причиняют ему физическую боль.  
  
Гарри тем временем намыливает руки, чтобы легче было оттереть черные линии.  
  
— Знаешь, Том, для крутого демона ты как-то сильно лажаешь. Почитал бы фанфиков, что ли. Даже подростки лучше знают, как делаются такие вещи.  
  
Когда он возвращается из ванной, кукла пытается слиться с одеялом. 

***

Вернувшись домой однажды вечером, Гарри находит Тома между двух зажженных свечей со спичкой наперевес. Кукла стоит на металлической тарелке, а на диване белеет нечто подозрительно похожее на предсмертную записку. Картина вышла бы весьма драматичной (как и все, к чему прикладывает руку этот демон), если бы не Хедвиг, валяющаяся под журнальным столиком кверху пузом и с растопыренными лапами.   
  
Эти кошки сама грация.  
  
Опустив сумку на пол, Гарри садится на диван.  
  
— Знаешь, вовсе не обязательно проводить ритуал самосожжения из-за... прости, не в курсе, что там у тебя случилось. Волшебная демоническая трагедия? — да как, блин, вообще полагается утешать кукол вуду с суицидальными наклонностями?  
  
— Я унижен. Мерзкая старуха запихала меня в _это_ и теперь я вынужден влачить существование какой-то... какой-то игрушки, в то время как мог повелевать адом. Я же всемогущий принц! — для пущей выразительности Том потрясает спичкой. — А теперь докатился до того, что не могу даже дурацкий ритуал первого уровня провести как следует. Я превратился в посмешище!  
  
Ну просто обнять и плакать.  
  
Гарри осторожно отбирает у Тома спичку и берет его на руки:  
  
— Ну-ну, шшш. Я уверен, что ты очень крутой и сильный демон — когда в своем уме, конечно, — он осторожно похлопывает куклу по спине.  
  
— Я был таким. Теперь же я ничто, — провозглашает Том и прижимается к плечу Гарри. Гарри уверен, что если бы тот мог, то наверняка бы заплакал.  
  
Гарри со вздохом поднимается с дивана и идет к сумке:  
  
— К счастью для тебя, у меня есть пара полезных знакомых. 

***

— Поттер, на часах одиннадцать вечера, что ты забыл на моем пороге? — радости на лице Флинта не видно, зато там обнаруживается тотальное отвращение к жизни и всем тем проблемам, которыми Гарри намеревался его озадачить. Кроме того, там также присутствуют черные круги под глазами и нездоровая бледность. — И какого, блин, хренова хрена у тебя на плече делает кукла вуду? 

Седрик выглядывает из-за его спины и с усмешкой кивает Гарри. Он удивительно жизнерадостен для парня, у которого душу вышибли из тела и который теперь вынужден преследовать кого-то вроде Флинта (специалист по магии души — это вам не хрен собачий) и доставать его всеми способами, чтобы добиться помощи. Попытки эти продолжаются уже три месяца, но Флинт до сих пор держится. 

Гарри кивает призраку в ответ.   
  
— Понимаешь, в этой кукле сидит какой-то демонический принц. Бедняга уже дошел до того, что едва не устроил самосожжение на моих ароматических свечках, так что мне показалось несколько невежливым сидеть сложа руки, — Гарри протискивается мимо Флинта в его небольшую квартиру. Учитывая все обстоятельства, здесь довольно уютно.  
  
— Я не занимаюсь демонами, болван, я занимаюсь душами. Насчет демонов обратись лучше к хахалю своего папаши, будто ты сам этого не знаешь, — с силой захлопнув дверь, Флинт в пару шагов преодолевает расстояние до дивана и падает на него лицом вниз.  
  
Ну вот, еще одна примадонна.  
  
— Извращенец! И нет, я думаю, это как раз по твоей части, потому что его тело еще, вероятно, в целости и болтается где-то в аду. Не знаю точно, — Гарри подмигивает призраку, который шлепает Флинта по заднице. Отличный парень этот Седрик, в жизни Гарри он был первым во многих аспектах. Очень нежный. — А Том говорит, что его душу просто перебросили из одного вместилища в другое. 

Флинт стонет в диванные подушки, а затем бормочет что-то, до крайности похожее на «убейте меня уже кто-нибудь».   
  
— Ладно, я гляну на твою идиотскую куклу. А теперь иди и сотвори какое-нибудь свое языческое колдунство с тем красавчиком в углу, чтобы он хоть на пару часов обрел тело и перестал меня домогаться. 

***

Флинт таращится в красные глаза-пуговицы Тома. Оба участника игры в гляделки не моргают — впрочем, один из них не может чисто физически. Гарри лениво жует банан, который стянул с кухни Флинта — ритуалы по материализации душ (или призраков) отнимают уйму сил.  
  
— Так ты тот самый чокнутый седьмой принц? Ну ты и встрял, — перекатившись на бок, Флинт хихикает.  
  
Вот это уже стремно. Гарри не подозревал, что Флинт вообще знает, как это делается.  
  
Том взирает на Флинта с видом надменным и слегка ехидным.  
  
— Ты возлег с моей сестрой, чтобы обрести дар, — произносит он, и рот, обозначенный парой стежков, кривится в зловещей усмешке. Выглядит жутковато. — Но ею была вовсе не _Флер_.  
  
Это заявление тут же обрывает безумное хихиканье. Флинт заметно бледнеет. Любопытственно.  
  
— Так что там с моей демонокуклой? — интересуется Гарри через пару секунд, успешно прервав очередной раунд гляделок, которые затеяли его бывшая нянька и кукла вуду. — Ты сможешь все исправить?  
  
Флинт отворачивается и с кислым видом смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Его душа в полном порядке. Есть следы какой-то наносной пакости, но и она почти сошла. Видимо, поэтому у него тогда крыша и поехала. Можно без проблем засунуть его в первоначальное тело, если найти, кто с ним это когда-то сотворил.  
  
— Какая в этом необходимость? Неужели ты не можешь переместить меня прямо сейчас? — Том скрещивает руки и недовольно хмурится, глядя на мага. Гарри думает, что выглядит тот просто уморительно.  
  
Флинт лишь закатывает глаза и отвечает не менее хмурой гримасой:  
  
— Если я ошибусь ритуалом, то могу превратить тебя в какую-нибудь долбаную редиску или еще что похуже. Магия души — штука тонкая и сложная, это вам не просто ритуальное дрыгоножество и рукомашество, что бы там кто себе ни думал.  
  
Итак, теперь нужно найти того, кто это сделал. Отлично, как будто Гарри больше заняться нечем.

***

Гарри щурится, всматриваясь в экран ноутбука. Он открыл сайт «Ведьмы напрокат» (мир сверхъестественного чем дальше, тем больше плюет на конспирацию) и просматривает бесчисленные профили пожилых леди, предлагающих помощь в преодолении мыслимых и немыслимых жизненных неурядиц.   
  
— Знаешь, если бы ты хоть что-нибудь рассказал о ведьме, которая тебя заколдовала, проблем было бы куда меньше. И мне бы не пришлось перемигиваться со всеми этими жуткими старухами в интернете! — Гарри быстро закрывает страничку последней, специализирующейся на раке простаты. Вот ведь блин!  
  
Том сидит, опираясь на подставку для ручек; нога на ногу, руки сложены на колене. Вероятно, позе полагалось быть элегантной, изящной и немного соблазнительной, но в исполнении его неряшливо сработанного тельца выходит не очень.  
  
— Мне довольно... неловко об этом говорить, — кукла отворачивается.  
  
Гарри подпирает рукой щеку так, что та почти расплющивается.  
  
— Я все равно узнаю, так что колитесь, ваше королевское неудачество, — половина слов выходит слегка невнятной.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, — сердито говорит Том. Отлично, теперь Гарри не одинок в своем раздражении. — Это розовая ведьма. Именно она повлияла на мой рассудок, поэтому я намеревался сурово, очень сурово ее покарать! Мерзкая жаба давно все это задумала!  
  
Наступает глубокая тишина.  
  
— Радужное дерьмо единорожье, ты сцепился с Амбридж?! Чувак, даже старому Дамблзу хватало ума ее не задирать! Гномьи какашки! 

***

Джеймс возникает на пороге, сжимая в руках горшок с очередным странным растением. На этот раз куст усыпан плодами неоново-розового цвета, похожими на задницы. Выглядят они довольно мило, несмотря на... ну, на форму.   
  
В отличие от папы, который собаку съел на магии земли и растительной жизни и на зельях, Гарри специализируется на магии огня и воздуха. Это все — совсем разные и очень уникальные ветки язычества, нереально увлекательные.  
  
— Вот, принес тебе луноцвет, помогает от одержимости, — Джеймс опускает горшок на кофейный столик, точно на то место, где Том пытался самовозгореться. — Мама передает что-то из еды; она до сих пор думает, что ты живешь, питаясь святым духом и фастфудом.  
  
Гарри мог бы многое на это возразить (он, между прочим, отлично готовит!), но понимает, что все без толку.  
  
— Спасибо, пап. Как дела у Сириуса? Флинт рассказывал, что его сильно потрепало на оргии суккубов?  
  
— Флинт никогда не упускал шанса как следует посмаковать промахи окружающих.  
  
— Ай, этот старый пес еще всех нас переживет. Он наполовину остался собой, так что, считай, все обошлось, — Джеймс берет Хедвиг на руки и утыкается лицом в ее пушистый живот. — Я боготворю эту кошку. Будь она благословенна. Так как там дела с твоим другим питомцем, той демонической куклой? Раскопал что-нибудь?  
  
В ответ на замечание о питомце Том впивается в Джеймса негодующим взглядом, но из-за глаз-пуговиц эффект сильно смазывается.  
  
— Я не питомец, смертный, — вслед за этим он пытается сделать сальто, но слегка ошибается в расчетах и улетает в соседнюю комнату.  
  
— Ну, я выяснил, что Том пытался нагадить Амбридж после того, как та нагадила ему, и теперь я понятия не имею, что делать. Вряд ли ему захочется торчать в этом теле вечность — или пока она не умрет, — Гарри наблюдает, как кошка пытается вывернуться из рук Джеймса. Такими темпами скоро в его опрятной гостиной случится кровавая баня, и папа потом будет дуться.  
  
— Амбридж? Да это еще глупее, чем та тема с волдетортом! — Джеймс взвизгивает, когда Хедвиг запускает когти ему в руку. — Но если тебе нужно разрушить ее проклятие, может, просто пойти и глянуть ее блог? Она постоянно расписывает там, что и как сделала. Хвастушка еще та.  
  
Прифигевший Гарри пялится на отца:  
  
— Она знает, что такое компьютер? — и спустя какое-то время: — А откуда ты вообще в курсе, что у нее есть блог? 

***

— Блин, ну надо же, у нее действительно есть блог. И он еще уродливее своей хозяйки, — Гарри морщится, рассматривая истошно-розовый кошмар и фигурки танцующих кошек. — Она предлагает консультации в любовных делах?   
  
Джеймс жует фиолетовую клубнику.  
  
— Ага. Похоже, она считает, что ее роман с Фаджем очень романтичен — и плевать, что он трансфигурированная жаба, — затем он тычет пальцем в раздел под названием «Достижения»: — Глянь сюда.  
  
Гарри так и делает. По ссылке обнаруживаются картинки. Очень, очень неприятные картинки. Даже Тому, похоже, становится немного не по себе.  
  
— О, а вот и оно. «Унижение демонического принца как месть его отцу, который не пригласил меня на свою вечеринку». Что ж, она явно злопамятна и совсем не умеет придумывать заголовки, — Гарри все равно щелкает по ссылке и погружается в изучение пространного описания ведьминых манипуляций.  
Джеймс, сидящий рядом с Гарри, ржет так сильно, что едва не валится со стула.  
  
— О боже, что, даже гребаный Люцифер ее не хочет? Да что за нафиг, единорожьи какашки! — он ударяется головой об угол стола и ненадолго затихает.  
  
От застывшей фигурки Тома явственно веет злобой.  
  
— Я испепелю ее. А потом отца! — заявляет он, хоть подобные угрозы в устах тряпичной куклы звучат не очень зловеще. Гарри ему даже сочувствует.  
  
Фотографий полно, и на некоторых присутствует весьма неодетое первоначальное тело Тома.  
  
— Ух ты, Том, ну и пресс у тебя! Я бы потрогал! — Гарри восхищенно присвистывает. Том ошарашенно на него пялится. — А что? Я умею ценить красоту!  
  
— Никакого секса или сделок с демонами, пока не организовал себе зону безопасности и не обговорил все условия! Неужели я мало тебе рассказывал об ошибках Сириуса, Гарри? — Джеймс одаривает сына профилактическим подзатыльником. 

***

Открыв дверь и обнаружив за ней Гарри, Флинт стонет. Седрик посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. Призрак симпатичен Гарри куда больше, чем хозяин квартиры, но некрасиво судить людей по их избранникам (хотя, строго говоря, Седрик является Флинту, а не встречается с ним).   
  
— Ну, а теперь-то что? — на этот раз Флинт кажется не таким убитым и куда больше похож на человека. — Я же уже сказал, что мне нужны подробности ритуала, — он плюхается на большую напольную подушку, которой в прошлый раз не было, и угрюмо пялится на Седрика.

Гарри устраивает Тома на кофейном столике, прямо на стопке старых выпусков «Плейбоя». Глянув на обложки, кукла вздрагивает.   
  
— Я нашел ритуал, распечатал его и принес. Амбридж все описала в своем блоге. 

Гарри хлопает на пол перед Флинтом стопку дешевой бумаги, и тот поднимает брови. Затем наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть распечатку, и переводит взгляд на Тома. В нем читается нечто похожее на изумление.  
  
— Ты попытался насолить этому розовому кошмару?  
  
— Она первая начала, — фыркает Том, словно это все объясняет.  
  
Флинт медленно, очень медленно моргает, а затем воздевает очи к потолку.  
  
— И почему я единственное разумное создание в этой компании? — впрочем, он все равно поднимается и начинает собирать по комнате предметы, необходимые, чтобы обратить ритуал. Все-таки Флинт отличный парень, на него всегда можно положиться.  
  
— Не перегибай. Я тоже вполне в своем уме, — Гарри дуется и с обиженным видом хлопает глазами. Эта тактика всегда спасала его в детстве, наверняка сработает и сейчас.  
  
— Да у тебя с головой хуже всех нас, вместе взятых. Кто резался в покер с духами воздуха, а потом нахлестался их амброзии? — Флинт смахивает с дивана пару бутылок с жабьими кишками и нечто напоминающее коровье копыто. — И я даже не говорю о том твоем проблядушном эльфе-квартиросъемщике. 

***

Безжизненное тельце куклы падает на пол. Гарри, предпочитая не рисковать лишний раз, тыкает в него ручкой. Флинт открывает окна, чтобы выветрить запах дыма и горелых костей. Седрика нигде не видно; впрочем, Флинт что-то говорил о том, что не пустит душу в комнату, пока длится ритуал, чтобы та не похерила все усилия.   
  
— Что, и это все? Никаких искр, вихрей и чего-нибудь в этом роде? — Гарри поднимает бывшее вместилище Тома и трясет его. Ничего не происходит.  
  
Флинт пытается выкашлять легкие в окно, а затем отвечает:  
  
— Хорош уже читать магловскую фантастику. Сам знаешь, что никакой романтики в этом нет — только вонючий дым и пара рун тут и там.  
  
— Ну, надежда умирает последней, — мрачно отзывается Гарри. Поднявшись на ноги, он с кряхтением потягивается, не выпуская куклу из рук. Пора домой. — Ладно, пофиг. Спасибо за помощь, Флинт. Ты крут.  
  
— Теперь мы в расчете, понял? В следующий раз, когда тебе приспичит, готовь свои фирменные печеньки, — Флинт с усмешкой треплет Гарри по макушке. Страсть к сладкому этого парня — поистине нечто.  
  
Гарри сбрасывает его руку, но улыбается.  
  
— Ага-ага. Обязательно захвачу, когда появлюсь.  


***

Гарри выпадает примерно месяц спокойной жизни — обычный геморрой в магазине не в счет («Волшебные причиндалы на каждый день и не только» — название хоть куда) — прежде чем Том снова появляется в его жизни. Впрочем, на этот раз демон куда меньше похож на чокнутую куклу с кучей проблем и куда больше — на шикарного обнаженного парня из блога Амбридж. 

Нынешняя версия нравится Гарри намного больше. К тому же оказывается, что у Тома очень красивые глаза. Черт.  
  
— О, вернулся? Неужели соскучился? Или явился отдать долг? — Гарри пьет горячее какао и закусывает его сомнительными ягодами зеленого цвета, которые Джеймс прислал на прошлой неделе. Предполагалось, что они помогают от наследственных сердечных заболеваний. — Я не заключаю контрактов, не обговорив правила и не обсудив все нюансы.  
  
Том моргает — медленно, словно рептилия — и улыбается очень, очень обаятельно. Так нечестно! 

— Нет-нет, ничего такого. Я просто... наверное, действительно соскучился. И по тебе, и по тому исчадию ада, которое ты называешь кошкой, — демон тщательно разглаживает ткань своего белого шелкового жилета.   
  
— Ага, — Гарри и сам не уверен, что хочет этим сказать. — Что ж, тут есть свободная комната. Вообще-то у меня был сосед, который там жил, но его, эээ... переместили обратно в страну фей, — под «переместили» Гарри имеет в виду, что однажды к ним в дом нагрянула эльфийская полиция и заявила, что Драко переспал с тем, с кем не должен был спать, и должен за это ответить, поэтому они просто скрутили беднягу и — фьють! — испарились.  
  
Том улыбается, и когда Гарри замечает острые клыки вместо зубов, эта улыбка кажется ему слегка опасной. Затем демон берет его правую руку и целует костяшки пальцев.  
  
— Займу ее с превеликим удовольствием.  
  
— Но от квартплаты тебе в этот раз не отделаться!

 


End file.
